professor layton and the two thousand and fifty first agent
by barrylawn
Summary: professor layton must figure out why the entire country wants him dead, CAN HE DO IT?


PROFESSOR LAYTON AND THE TWO THOUSAND AND FIFTY FIRST AGENT

BY BARRYLAWN

beep

"this is agent 2051 and its pretty clear to me that layton and luke are a threat to our kingdom i shall report with documents of their evil later"

beep

professor layton was at his house relaxing during his summer vacation from greenhall university. he took off his shirt and got some more tan onto him

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?" came a voice from house

"luke?" shouted layton coming out from sun "are you alrite mah boy?"

"PRAFESSAH! LUKE AT THIS!"

luke showed layton newspaper

===THE LONDON NEWS===

"HERSHEL EXPOSED AS GRAND VILLAIN!"

"ha ha ha" laughed layton "oh luke its just a shitty tabloid nobody reads these any more"

"oh" said luke "um prafessah... do you hear something?"

"kill layton... kill layton kill laYTON"

"must be the radio" said layton

"who the fuck uses radios any more"

"true gentlemen"

he went to turn of radio off but it was off and noise continue

"a challenging puzzle to be sure" layton pondered this mystery "ah, luke mah boy, do you have a hint coin"

"i would if you didnt yell at me every time i went to pick one up"

"thats because true gentlemen dont climb tower bridge like a monk-"

BANG BANG BANG

"HEY OPEN UP BRO MAN"

layton held onto his hat

"luke ive found the answer"

THE DOOR CRUSHED DOWN AND ANGRY PROTESTERS RUSHED IN WITH SIGNS AND PITCHFORKS

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOP" shouted layton

they stopped

"a true gentleman knocks before entering!"

"WOH-?" whine luke

"ohhhhh" said them and they went to door to try again

"quickly my boy while they are busy with that!"

"but prafessah it doesnt take that long to knock on the door!"

"heh heh heh" laughed layton "not when that door is tiny splinters

MEANWHILE

"knock kno- OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCH" roared protestor because he knocked on the broken door and got a splinter fingered

"ugh can we just go in dammit" said the man in the top hat

"bitch if we dont do this like gentlemen then we are no better than layton" said the whiny little boy

so layton and luke sneaked past them and into the laytonmobile and drove away

"come luke we must find out why we are infamous serial villains" siad layton driving to scotland yard

"hmmm i see" said chelmey reading the newspaper "well ive finished reading the article and it says that your villain for removing tea law, fucking around with time, and fighting the govermint to stay in eu"

"can you help us inspector" said layton

"of course layton we just cant let the other police in on this. right barton?" barton wasnt there

and then he was at the door with another guy

"uh yes sir the prefesseh came in here yep" said barton pointing at layton and the police chief glared at him

"BARTON YOU OFE!" shouted chelmey but then they were surrounded by police

"CHELMEY YOU TRAITION!" shouted chief "you will pay for what you have done!"

but just then a DETECTIVE BEAT THE POLICE UP

AND THEY COULDNT FIGHT BACK BECAUSE HE WAS USING HIS OWN SPECIAL FIGHTING TECHNIQUE

"who are you!" shouted luke

"ZVARRI!" shouted the detective "my name is LUKE ATMEY! i hope you all enjoyed my little performance!"

and then luke atmey and luke triton and layton chelmey and barton ran out of the police place

"how can we ever thank you mr atmey" said layton

"ha ha ha i have no idea HOW you could repay ME... for i have solved the mystery!"

"what how we dont have enough hint coins" said layton

atmey cleaned his moneycle

"ah but i am an ACE detective such tings are trivial to me. come layton we are away to a place of... _secret agents_!"

DUN DUNN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!

"are you sure this is the place mr atmey" layton parked the laytonmobile outside a building with a sign saying "SECRET AGENT AGENCY"

"zvarri" said atmey "why first you must look at the bushes around the windows clearly thats to hide the agent faces and there you can see there are bullet holes from people trying to raid them so - ZVARRI! this is the place"

"clever" said chelmey "now lets storm these motherfuckers!"

they got out and barton tripped and got a bloody nose

"man down!" shouted chelmey and he helped his m8 to informary

layton luke and atmey sneaked into the hall and atmey put his back to the wall like when he was battling those policemen

that way nobody could sneak behind him like the man who sneaked up on layton

"come professor the ghost is clear!" said atmey but only luke was there (and the other luke luke atmey but this his his POV now)

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-" shouted luke "PRAFESSAAAAA?!"

"stfu theyll hear us" said atmey

"we DID hear him jesus man do you think were deaf?" said a man from the top floor

"AAAAH" shouted atmey and he dropped his monocle "ohhh no"

atmey got on his kness and fummled around for his monocle

"mah glasses i cant see a thing without mah glasses" said atmey

the guy came forward and then atmey kick him in dick and he fell

"come on luke" shouted atmey and he and luke (triton) ran up the stairs where a bunch of agents were having a disco and they were waiting with guns so atmey dance fighted them to death

they ran up to stage and pulled the big lever on the wall and the door next to it opened

they walked in and heard voices

"shhh luke" said luke

they crouch down and went slowly to end of the way and saw a guy with sunglasses and a suit talking to layton who was tied to a chair

"and that is why mr agent 2051" said layton and he got arm out from under rope and pointed at him because thats necessary "YOU are the one responsible for my infamy"

"KAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" laughed agent 2051 from professor layton and the diabolical law who was a plot thing that never got addressed because i actually forgot about him so whatever "but its true" he grin evilly "you overran the castle you arrested bill hawks and david camera and you messed with the law and you stopped brexit and you -"

"THAT MAKES ME A FUCKING HERO!" shouted layton

"watever man your a guilty fuck, layton. fuck you fuck you fuck you your worse dan german tacos"

"wat do german tacos have to do with this?" said layton

"SILENCE" shouted agent 2015 and he went to switch "now i shall elecrocute you now bye"

"noooo" whispered luke but layton smiled cunningly

the switch was PULLED DOWN but NO SHOCK DID LAYTON FEEL"

"what" said 2016 "WHAAAAT"

"ha" said layton and he untied himself "i solved the puzzle you stupid fuck next time dont leave your hint coins on the chair"

"CURSE YOU LAYTON" shouted agent 2015 and he ran to kick layton down but before he could atmey dancingly desended upon his head and killed him dead

"thank you mr atmey i am once again in your debt" said layton and he took out video camera "now to release this worldwide and clear my name"

===THE LONDON NEWS===

LAYTON CLEARED OF CHARGES, THE LONDON NEWS SUED FOR £300,000! FUCK YOU LAYTON!

THE END


End file.
